Masato Jin
"Beet Buster!" Masato Jin (陣 マサト, Jin Masato) is Beet Buster (ビートバスター, Bītobasutā), the fourth Go-Buster. His BuddyRoid partner is Beet J. Stag. Biography Masato Jin was a well-known engineer known for having a quirky, light attitude and a penchant for preferring quirks in machines rather than aiming for perfection. He was highly admired by Ryuji Iwasaki. Once he'd judged a contest wherein Ryuji was a participant. However, when his work was found to be too perfect, Masato judged him only onto second place. As an engineer he also worked with the Energy Management Center and was one of the people who went into Hyper Space 13 years prior. The Energy Management Center's Hyperspace Analysis Division received some transmissions from Masato, which led to Takeshi Kuroki agreeing to meet him once again in the real world. Their meeting surprised him, as no one had ever made it out of Hyper Space. Masato also showed himself and his Buddyroid to the Go-Busters, introducing himself as Beet Buster. However, he let the Metaroid they were battling go, which called his actions into question. Later however, he and Beet J Stag return, this time with J. Stag transforming into Stag Buster and both taking the Metaroid down. However, it turns out that they wanted the Enetron for themselves. As the Go-Busters later confront him for information, in the ensuing battle, he throws himself in harm's way to divert a missile to Enter. In the explosion it appears as if both were incinerated into nothingness. However, Beet J Stag acts as a marker to "revive" Masato, revealing that he is in fact an avatar, that is, he is a remote extension of the real Masato. This is the reason why he appears younger, and this form of his couldn't truly be destroyed. He reveals that while he was in the complex 13 years ago when it was brought into Hyperspace, he was in a different block, and had had no interaction with humans within Hyperspace for years. Beet Buster - Beet Buster= Whenever Masato Jin and Beet J Stag transform together, Beet J Stag's Buddyroid armor parts form Beet Buster's suit. However, it's been seen that he can also transform alone and that his suit still retains facsimiles of J's armor parts. }} Arsenal *'Morphin Blaster' *'DriveBlade' *'Transpod' Mecha * BC-04 Personality Masato has an odd and somewhat playful, less serious personality, as he refers to Kuroki as "Kuro-rin". He's also a little narcassistic, as he takes great offence when J. Stag stands completely in front of him, and holds himself on high regard. Behind the scenes Portrayal Masato is portrayed by . Hiroya had previously played Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow) of Mahou Sentai Magiranger, making him the seventh actor in Sentai (9th if you count Ninja Captor) to have two major hero roles in Sentai. As Beet Buster, his suit actor is , who previously done suitwork for GekiViolet, Juzo Fuwa, Brajira, and Warz Gill. Sentai notes *Beet Buster shares the motif of the Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle with KabutoRaiger of the two-man Gouraiger team in Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, just as Stag Buster shares KuwagaRaiger's Japanese Stag Beetle motif. **Stag and Beet Buster also are a silver and gold duo, similar to the Go-On Wings from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *Masato's transformation device, the Morphin Blaster, is similar to Kamen Rider Faiz's transformation device, the Faiz Phone, as both take the form of cellphones before transforming and can be utilized as a blaster/gun. *He is currently the only Gold Sentai Ranger to be a member of a 5 person team. *Early promotional images made Beet Buster appear orange, which would have been the first since'' Battle Fever J, but later images confirmed him as a Gold. *Masato shares his surname with the eldest member of ''Choushinsei Flashman; likewise both are scientific experts and have spent a major period of time outside Earth itself (this Jin spent a period within cyberspace, while the other Jin was raised on the Red Planet of the Flash system). *His full name is similar to Battle Fever J's Makoto Jin the second Battle Cossack. Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which was announced after those of the first three Go-Busters and along those of Stag Buster and Beet J Stag. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into Beet Buster. References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Gold Category:Go-Busters Category:Intellect Category:Rival Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Gold Category:Go-Busters Category:Intellect Category:Rival